


Baited

by stacy_l



Series: Intensity [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls for Daniel hook, line and sinker.  Step 1…anticipation and concentration.  Jack’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baited

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in June 2002.
> 
> This is the second in a series of six POV stories. This story involves erotic fantasy play. It focuses on a Ds relationship (Master/slave) between Jack and Daniel.

**Jack’s POV**

“Wait for me, my precious servant,” I smile as I hear my lover gasp and actually blush in response to that simple request. He knows what I am asking him to do for me. He knows what I want to do this evening and he seems more than just a bit eager to comply…that’s my Danny, he loves fantasy play. He loves it…hell we both do. I turn and walk away leaving the man to stand in the hall watching my retreating form. I know that he is trying to recover from the unexpected suggestion I tossed his way and I know that he won’t be able to focus on anything else except what I will do to my precious slave tonight. Hmm, I feel anticipation blossom as I recall just how magnificent Daniel looks when he waits for me in our bedroom. I’ll return home from work and enter our bedroom and there in the center of the room will be my precious servant already on his knees, head bowed in a proper show of submission, naked as the day he was born and enticing as hell! When I see that man kneeling so willingly in our bedroom awaiting my arrival…it’s truly an amazing experience! 

I return to my office determined to finish up those reports as quickly as I am able. I don’t want to have to stay any later then necessary today. I don’t want to keep my lover waiting too long for my return. 

I enter my office and begin to work. Of course, my attention successfully wanders on more than one occasion. Images of my lover ready and willing haunt me. What will I have my slave do for me tonight? Hmm, sex is definitely on the list but first I’ll taunt him and torment him. I’ll worship that man’s body running my hands over the smooth contours of his tanned flesh reveling in hearing his sharp intake of breath as my touch fuels his need and drives him towards desperation. Yes, I’ll worship that man with my hands, my lips and my tongue… As I recall how good it feels to press my moist lips to that warm sensitive skin I place my hand against my mouth and close my eyes, recalling how sweet that act is. Oh, yes…I will have fun tormenting him tonight. I want to hear him beg, to hear him plead for his master to satisfy him and for his master to fuck him. I want to hear his desperate pleas and those delicious little moans, those delicious little gasps that slip from his mouth telling me of just how much he enjoys my lips upon his burning flesh, my touch upon his voluptuous body and my tongue lapping up every inch of Daniel Jackson. 

Aw hell, forget the goddamn paperwork my damned dick is aching! I reach down and cup myself feeling the burning intense ache now present in my hard dick. Oh God, how long do I have before work is over? I glance at my office clock and groan. Shit! Too damned long! Now I have to walk around with a throbbing hard on to bat! Shit! 

I attempt to return my focus to my paperwork releasing the hold I have on my erection. Shit, I want to come so damned badly now. I want that man’s hands on me, touching me…I want his mouth on me, sampling me…Aw screw this damned paperwork it can wait! Besides I have a meeting to go to and really don’t want to arrive sporting a hell of a huge bulge in my pants. Imagine trying to explain that one to the General. Okay so I’ll head to the bathroom and try to fix my little problem. Of course the moment I see that man my dick will rise in greeting. Shit, how the hell can Doctor Daniel Jackson make me so fucking horny all the time? I shake my head throwing my pen down in agitation before rising to head to the bathroom. Time to cool down. Then I can go to that meeting. Damn briefings, I hate them. 

I enter the briefing room pleased with myself immensely for I’ve successfully managed to keep myself flaccid. I can just visualize the expressions on everyone’s faces if I hadn’t managed to do so. It’s kind of hard to conceal a rod in one’s pants just screaming for release. I had to struggle with trying to keep images of one tempting linguist out of my mind to succeed. Do you know how hard it is to block pictures of your lover from your mind when they’ve got a body like Daniel’s? Oh God, torture I tell you…pure sweet torture…but I did it. I don’t know how, but I did it. I’m so proud. 

I turn as the next person enters the room and all my good intentions are blown to hell. The instant I see my lover my dick swells and hardens. Okay so forget attending this meeting without being hard. My dick has a mind of its own and when I see that man all the blood makes a downward spiral to collect in the vicinity of my damned genitals. I shift a bit noticing the sudden tightness of my pants. Just why are men’s pants designed to strain across a hard cock anyway? They are comfortable until one suddenly grows longer and stiffer. After one becomes erect then the pants became snug and restrictive. I can feel my dick throbbing, pulsing and wanting to be free of the damned clothes. 

I watch him as he casts those vivid blue eyes my way. Oh yeah, come to me love. Don’t be shy. I even saved a seat for you. Come sit beside me. Let me rub you and toy with you during this briefing. Come to me. 

Fuck! The son of a bitch is heading for a chair across from me! Damn it, Daniel, what the hell are you doing? I stare at him silently urging him to look at me and to speak to me with his eyes. He settles in his seat, greets Sam and Teal’c then pulls out a pencil laying it on the table before him. Then he casts me one of those hooded gazes. When he notices me watching him intently his lips, those luscious lips, turn into a wicked grin. Oh boy I’m done for! Shit, forget this damn briefing! How the hell can I focus when I know that man is in the room? Forget it, not gonna happen! 

I look into those pristine blue eyes noticing the barely contained desire sparking in them. Oh, what is this? Did my little sex slave have a bit of trouble focusing today as well? It would seem so. I casually place my right hand on my lap and stroke my bulging erection. Hmm that feels good, too damn good! As I continue to stare at him his eyes become a darker shade of blue. His face takes on a pretty little flush that I recognize oh so easily…hmm, desire, need and want…they are all there reflecting in the face of the man I love. 

Daniel is a beautiful man. I’m not kidding. The guy is absolutely gorgeous. There ought to be a law against looking so goddamn sexy. That mouth, those eyes…hmm, what can I say? The man is stunning. 

I watch him as Sam asks him a question. He doesn’t hear because he is so focused on me. Sam decides not to pursue it and falls silent. I grin. Aw Danny, am I distracting you love? 

I continue to watch him feeling my breath hitch in my throat as that fine, dainty tongue of his suddenly darts out of his mouth to make a sweep across his bottom lip, slow and oh so sensual. SHIT! The man’s a damned tease! I respond instantly to that innocent gesture as my pants seem to tighten even more. I love his tongue. The man has a magnificent tongue and the things he can do with it…oh my God, he can make me scream for hours! I’m not kidding. That man can do things with his tongue that would shock even the most promiscuous of men. I’m telling you when Danny decides to treat you to his own special version of tongue licking you’re lost, gone…in heaven. He’s an expert. Guess that’s why he’s a linguist. I’ll tell you one servicing of Danny’s tongue bathing has me writhing, bucking and squirting before I realize what hit me…and then, oh yes, then he treats you to a thorough cleaning, slowly licking the white creaminess from your body that you have unselfishly offered him…enjoying it, feasting on it, licking at it as a kitten would lick at milk making sure he gets every little drop… Oh man is it fucking hot in here or what? Where the hell is the damned air conditioner? SHIT! 

I swallow hard as my head begins to swim. At this rate I’ll be fucking creaming my pants any second now. Shit! I have got to get a hold on this! I continue watching him unable to look away until the General’s voice breaks my concentration. Oh shit, what did the General say? How long has he been trying to get my attention? Can he see how disturbed I’m feeling right now? Can he see how much I want to climb across this table, yank Daniel Jackson out of his seat and fuck him till he screams right here on the table in the middle of a fucking SGC meeting? 

I try to focus on the General but it’s so hard, especially when my mind insists on producing an instant play by play of me doing exactly what I just thought of right here and now. Holy shit, someone needs to turn on the damned air conditioner! 

I try to make sense of what Hammond is saying. He just asked me something. What was it? Am I? Am I what…paying attention? Oh yeah, I’m most definitely paying attention, sir! Yeah haven’t missed any of Danny’s little show. Honest. I’m paying attention! Really. 

I can see he is patiently awaiting a response so I fumble for an answer, “Uh, yes…yes, yes General I am.” 

I am such a damned liar! I wait on edge for Hammond to accept my response and move on. He watches me a few moments longer before turning to glance at Daniel. I feel my heart rate beginning to slow and I begin to relax. Okay, maybe the General bought that lame answer…but just when I begin to feel confident his eyes return to me again burrowing into me. Damn, he didn’t buy it! Okay so now what? 

Instead of pursuing the issue the General merely shrugs his shoulders then turns his back continuing the briefing. Damn, that sure as hell was luck! I begin to relax feeling another’s eyes on me and I just can’t resist flashing one of those victorious smiles his way. I feel victorious for only a moment longer then I notice Daniel has an intense look in his eyes. He draws his pencil to his lips and…oh God I feel an ache in my groin as he nibbles, actually nibbles the goddamn end of the fucking pencil! Aw shit I’m in a hell of a lot of trouble now! I can see the mischievous sparkle in my lover’s eyes and my breath hitches again. I swallow hard as I realize I may have won the round with General Hammond but now I was facing a battle. Daniel has a plan and I’m pretty certain that it involves charging me up so damned much that I’ll have to excuse myself from this meeting just to jerk myself off! Damn his next game is easy enough to read: seduction, plain and simple. Well all right, Danny boy, if that’s how you want it I’m in, but prepare to put up one hell of a fight because I don’t plan on going down alone…knight takes king and that’s _Check Mate_ …

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: "Enticement"


End file.
